


Doki! Doki! Booshounen!!

by PesterJester



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, SUDDENLY ANOTHER PLOT TWIST?!, THIS IS A COMPLETE JOKE, king boo is a magical girl, king boo is called bimb boo, luigi is a magical girl, magical girl fawful, more terrible japanese, sudden plot twist at the end?!, terrible Japanese, this is set in a high school, this isn't serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PesterJester/pseuds/PesterJester
Summary: This was created as a joke.Expect awful writing and cringe dialogue.
Relationships: Dimentio/Fawful, King Boo/Luigi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Luigi had just arrived to his 2nd class of the day. This particular class was a bit smaller than the other classes and was the only class he didn’t share with his brother, Mario. School for Luigi is relatively normal and he enjoyed most of his classes, of course this class he didn’t quite exactly enjoy as much due to the unfortunate seating arrangement. Behind Luigi sat one of the single most annoying kids he has ever had the displeasure of knowing, Dimentio. Luigi wasn’t too sure if he was a bully or was just genuinely annoying, either way Luigi really didn’t like him. Dimentio was the class clown, literally, he came to school every single day wearing this dinky little mask and these ridiculous shoes. Somehow dress code allowed these things, Luigi wishes it didn’t.

Some days Dimentio wasn’t as annoying, only maybe flicking a rogue pencil eraser at his head once before decided that was enough for him. Today however was not one of those days. As soon as Luigi took his seat he felt a crumpled ball of paper hit him in the back of the head, after a moment of waiting another one hit him, another moment passed and so did another ball of paper. How many pieces of paper did this clown have to waste?

“Hey” said the clown as he threw another ball.

“heeey” hit.

“hey!” hit.

“hhhhey?” hit.

“hallo?” hit.

“hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!” hit. Hit. Hit. Hit.

When Luigi turned around he ended getting hit in the face with another ball of paper.

“oops.” Was all he said.

“what. Do you want Dimentio?” Luigi said, annoyance clear in his voice.

“okay so this is going to be very weird, buuuuut, I’ve been wondering it anyone has realized what one says when they remove the T from Peanuts.” Alright, yep, that was weird, even for Dimentio.

“you’re right, that is weird. I don’t really get why you’d wonder that, I mean, its just ‘Peanus’ right…?”

Dimentio snorts and Luigi swears the stupid smile on his mask grew bigger. Then he just bursts out laughing. What in the world was so funny? Oh…. Oh wait…

“DAMMIT DIMENTIO!!”

“LUIGI!!”

Oh no.

The teacher, the absolute witch of a lady, Miss Cackletta, had just set foot into the classroom and had heard him curse. She pointed out the door, glaring at him.

“office, now. I’ll write you a pass later. I don’t want to ever hear such language in my classroom again, understand me?” She said, angry as can be.

Luigi swallowed nervously “y-yes miss Cackletta…” and with that he quickly left the classroom and went off to the office. Being told to go to the office meant to go to detention, since that was exactly where it was. He entered the room and glanced at who was in charge today, fortunately for him it was Coach Bowser. He typically didn’t care what you did in detention, so long as you didn’t leave before your time was up.

He signed in, took a seat, then glanced around the classroom to see who all in there with him. He could see Cackletta’s son, Fawful, an oddity considering how well behaved he was. Pray that Cackletta has mercy on him when she finds out he got in here. Next to Fawful was yet another Beanish, not too sure what his name was but he was known for being a little thief. Luigi looked further back, in the corner on her phone was Mimi, probably was in here because on the phone. To Luigi’s left was- OH MY GRAMBI!!

The single hottest ghost in school!! It was Bimb Boo!! Right. Next. To. Him!!! He was glaring down at the paper he was angrily writing on. How had he not realized the the hottest guy in school was right there?! Practically everyone had a crush on him. He was hot, he was popular, he was rich, and a total bad boy! What more could you want from a guy? He was so handsome! His hair was well groomed and his was such a beautiful pale white! His purple eyes could easily put you into a trance and his smile was just so-

He looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. Luigi quickly looked away, he could feel a blush spread across his cheeks. Quickly he got his papers out and began doing his work, busying himself and trying to distract himself from the ghost that is sitting right next to him. There was no way that he didn’t see him staring at him, I mean, he was sitting right next to him and he even acknowledge him and-

“hey are you any good at math?” Bimb Boo asked. Oh my Grambi! Bimb Boo was talking to him, to Luigi, a complete nobody!!

Luigi looked at him and quickly nodded. Bimb Boo huffed and rolled his eyes before talking again.

“look, I’m piss poor at math, think you can help me out here?” he asked. He was asking for help… of course he’d help him!!

Luigi looked at his paper and began guiding him, helping him and nudging him in the right direction when he began to stray from the right answer. In no time they were done and Bimb Boo seemed rather pleased. He looked over at Luigi and gave him a big smile, showing off his big huge sharp teeth. Luigi thought he’d just pass out right then and there, oh his smile! It was so wonderful!! He was wonderful!

“wow, dude, thanks! For once I feel like I was actually taught something…” he huffs. “Everyone typically just does the work for me when I ask for help, thanks but no thanks.”

Luigi chuckled a bit at that. Understandable, how are you supposed to exactly learn anything when someone else is doing the work for you? If someone did his work for him he’d be rather annoyed and ticked off. Not always gonna have someone help with every little thing…

“oh, well, my time in here is up. Peace.”

Bimb Boo floated out of his seat and packed up his stuff. The bell sounded and Bimb Boo signed himself out and left but before he exited the room he turned back and looked at Luigi.

“hey you should totally sit with me at lunch.”

And he was gone. Luigi stared down at his work. Bimb Boo invited him to sit with him at lunch… did Luigi have a chance? Maybe. That or Bimb Boo was planning on using him, stringing him along just to get him to help… oh well, whatever lets him sit next to him! The rest of the day was boring and Luigi didn’t even get to stay in the cafeteria. As he was leaving the school he could hear Cackletta giving Fawful an earful and see Dimentio off annoying some other kids. His brother ran up next to him, his girlfriend, Peach, by his side. The trio left school.

The next day Luigi could barely wait for lunch and once it came round he rushed off to the cafeteria and looked over, searching for Bimb Boo. He saw a pale ghost hand with purple painted nails wave in the air, waving him down. A cheerful Bimb Boo calling for him.

“hey! Over here, greenie!” he yelled and Luigi made his way over to him. Taking a seat right next to him the two began to chat. It wasn’t anything absolutely wild or whatever but it was awesome! The fact that he was even getting any attention from him was just unbelievable. Lunch was over before either of them knew it and Luigi was off to his next class, making a quick stop at his locker to grab a text book.

Then he heard the familiar voice of a certain class clown.

“sooo I saw you were hanging out with Bimb Booooo” Dimentio stated and Luigi rolls his eyes as he shuts his locker and locks it.

“yep, invited me to sit with him.”

“ah ha ha well don’t think you’re gonna be getting with him, L!~ sorry to disappoint you but he’s mine!” Dimentio giggled when he saw Luigi glare at him. “and if you don’t like that then oh well, not like you can do anything about that! No way someone like Bimb Boo would want to be with you when he could be with someone like me! Ah ha ha ha ha!!”

“why would he was to be with some annoying clown?” Luigi huffed.

“annoying clown?! I’ll have you know, Tree, that I’m a jester, a magical jester. I’ve got magics that you don’t have and never will have. You’re just some normal human nobody who has no claim to fame at all! I, on the other hand have something huge planned that will absolutely win Bimb Boo over!” He laughed and turned away, walking off. “have fun weeping, L!~”

Luigi glared at him before angrily making his way to his next class. Dimentio had absolutely NO chance with Bimb Boo, he hadn’t even shown any interest in the stupid jester… clown… magician whateVER HE WAS!! Luigi was going to most certainly win the affection of Bimb Boo and once he did he’d make sure to rub it into Dimentio’s stupid mask. He spent the rest of the day in a sour mood that didn’t get better when he left school.

Dimentio’s annoying shenanigans only got more aggressive as the days went by and Luigi only got closer to Bimb Boo. Luigi kept thinking about the thing Dimentio had planned that he was so sure would totally win Bimb Boo over. Just what in the world was that clown going to do? Today was the last day of the week, Friday. Bimb Boo had invited him to the movies, was it date? Oh maybe it was, but before Luigi could ponder about that for longer there was a massive explosion from within the school and Luigi was blown out the doors, sent flying high. There was no way that he was going to survive this! This was it! He was going to die right her-

Bimb Boo caught him and held him close as he returned to the ground and gently got him back on his feet. The two of them turned towards the school, now on fire. There on the steps stood Dimentio, holding some book that just radiated with dark power. He looked right at Bimb Boo and most certainly the smile on his mask grew and he yelled.

“HEY BIMB BOO! LET’S GET MARRIED AND BECOME GODS! AH~ HAHAHAHAHAH!!!” he was completely and utterly deranged

Bimb Boo stared at the clown in disgust before giving a wicked smile and turning to Luigi and kissing him right on the lips. Suddenly a bright light took over their forms. Around them colors began to shimmer and orbs of sparkling white light fluttered and danced. A flowing dress formed on Bimb Boo and in his hand formed a long and very sharp sword. Luigi struck a pose as a lacy dress began to form and a cute little beret popped onto his head. In his hand was an extravagant wand. The light faded and the truth was revealed!!

“DOKI!” Bimb boo yelled.

“DOKI!” Luigi shouted after him.

And together they cried-!

“BOOSHOUNEN!!”

Bimb Boo and Luigi were magical girls!!

Bimb Boo glared at Dimentio and bared his teeth. He let out a low snarl and readied his sword. Luigi got into a fighting stance and the gem on the tip of his wand glowed menacingly. The two of them were ready for a fight and so was Dimentio. Around him he summoned magical attacks. He scoffed at them before laughing.

“my oh my! Looks like it just wasn’t meant to be for lonely me!” Dimentio fakes a depressed sigh before sending his magic at the two lovers. They easily dodged and deflected the attacks before running full speed at Dimentio. The fool began to summon a large amount of magic to his fingertips and cackled madly as he readied his attack. Luigi and Bimb Boo were ready and they jumped up at Dimentio, yelling with determination.

“AI NO TAME NI!!!!”

Bimb Boo and Luigi were on a date. They were watching some stupid movie in the theatre. They both mocked how bad the acting was as they shoved popcorn into their mouths. They didn’t quite care if they were being annoying to the others watching the movie, it was their date and they planned to enjoy it. They did in fact enjoy it quite a bit, however in the back of the theatre there sat a hooded teen. His cracked mask glaring down at the other two. After Dimentio’s defeat and utter humiliation he had gone into hiding to perhaps try again at Bimb Boo’s heart… although it wasn’t really Bimb Boo who he was after… oh no no no sure the ghost was very handsome but just not Dimentio’s type.

No it was Luigi.

“Urayamashii…”

He teleported away to plan.


	2. I'm Not Okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ.

After the school had been destroyed by Dimentio the school board decided it was best if everyone simply stopped aging until the school was fixed up and ready to start back up again. We no longer ask the school board how exactly it does this, all we know is to simply fear the school board. Today was the first day back and for some reason Luigi and Bimb Boo now share all their classes together. They were walking side by side into the school and to their first class, which was with Miss Nastasia, who taught history. Bimb Boo and Luigi were sitting next to each other happily chatting away when Nastasia cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. 

Next to Nastasia stood someone in… was that a fursuit? They didn’t appear to be overly tall and the fursuit looked a bit dirty. It seemed to be of a rat with tannish fur and blond hair. The person in the fursuit seems to have awful taste in colors as they were wearing a hot pink shirt and neon green pants. They were completely breaking dress code how were they even allowed here? The lifeless expression of their face was honestly creeping both Luigi and Bimb Boo out.

“we have a new student joining us, be nice, k?” Nastasia announced and stepped away from the furry who began to speak. His voice was somewhat familiar?

“Hiiiii! My name is Chad! I’m a rat!” He sounded kinda like Dimentio, but he was expelled and there was no way this was fooling the teachers. Luigi looked over to Bimb Boo and whispered to him.

“is that Dimentio?”

“Luigi that’s a rat.” Bimb Boo deadpanned.

Luigi rolled his eyes and just looked back at ‘Chad’ who was staring blankly at the class. Nastasia pointed to the empty seat in the back of the class and Chad made his way to it. He sat down in the seat with absolutely no grace and stared at the front where Nastasia stood. With the ‘new’ student now introduced to the class Nastasia was able to begin her lesson and bore the students to sleep. In the blink of an eye and with a short nap the first class was over. Bimb Boo and Luigi made their way off to their second class with Miss Cackletta, Chad followed them.

Like with Miss Nastasia in the first class, Cackletta announced that they had a new student and let Chad introduce himself before pointing the rat to his seat, which was behind Luigi, of course. Luigi already felt incredibly uncomfortable. Behind him was someone in some old dirty rat fursuit who was probably Dimentio, Why was the fursuit so dirty? It looked like someone dragged the thing through a swamp and hastily put it in a washing machine for 5 minutes and didn’t let it dry right. Luigi struggled to pay attention in class because of Chad. He could feel him staring and all of Luigi’s alarms were blaring in his head. 

Next was lunch. Bimb Boo and Luigi went off to their usual table where they typically sat alone with each other and completely unbothered by most. For a few minutes to two of them chat before Bimb Boo pauses and looks off to the corner of the cafeteria. Luigi also looked over and there he saw Chad at a corner table, alone and just staring down at his paws. It was both an eerie and sad sight. Bimb Boo sighed and looked at Luigi.

“we should invite him over to sit with us”

“Bimb Boo he is fine.”

“Luigi he is the new kid and he should have some friends!”

“no he is fine! He can sit alone if he wants!”

“I’m inviting him” Bimb Boo floated from the chair.

“BIMB BOO-“

And over to Chad he went and the two talked for a minute before Chad stood up and Bimb Boo led him over to their shared table. Bimb Boo takes his seat next to Luigi again and Chad sits on the opposite side of the two of them. Luigi shuddered when he looked at Chad’s empty stare, he absolutely hated him. Why oh why did Bimb Boo have to drag him over here? Now he has to deal with this rat chatting with his boyfriend and he most certainly is not enjoying it. He was certainly hating this. He shouldn’t have to deal with this. Lunch went by so much slower but it still thankfully ended. Hopefully his next classes are free of Chad.

Turns out Luigi shared all his classes with Chad.

A week had gone by and Luigi wasn’t faring well. He absolutely hated Chad but it seemed Chad most certainly didn’t hate him, in fact, he really really really wanted to be his friend. He was always so sugary sweet and it was so obvious it was all fake. Luigi knew who was under that giant stupid rat head, it was Dimentio, it had to be. He had come back after being expelled and managed to get enrolled again with this ugly fursuit. He was back just to ruin the relationship he had with Bimb Boo. He should have just killed this stupid little clown. Why had he spared him in their fight? He should have known that he would just come back from whatever hell he had gone off to instead. He was such an idiot.

It’s Monday, Lunch has rolled around. Luigi, Bimb Boo, and Chad were going to their table. Luigi’s anger had reached a boiling point and when Chad reached out to touch his shoulder he simply just snapped. Luigi growled and turned towards Chad.

“I’m getting sick and tired of this game! I know its you Dimentio, you have everyone else fooled but me and it is driving me up the walls that you have everyone being nice to you! You don’t deserve it! Not one bit!”

Chad gasped.

“I don’t even know who Dimentio is-“

“SHUT IT! You most certainly do know who Dimentio is, you are him! Under that ugly ass fursuit!”

“its not a fursuit and I’m not ugly!”

“both you and the fursuit are ugly! And I’ll prove to everyone here that it is a fursuit and that you are Dimentio!!”

With everyone in the cafeteria now looking it was a perfect time for Luigi to finally reveal to everyone that the new kid wasn’t new at all, and that the new kid was actually Dimentio! Luigi grabbed the fursuit head, cringing at how nasty it feels, and ripped it off him. There was terrified shriek from its owner. Everyone in the cafeteria gasped as they saw who was under it, however when Luigi took a look he was rather shocked. It was obvious to him that this was Dimentio but he never expected him to look like this. A fluffy feline face, half white and half black, was revealed. Dimentio’s mismatched eyes, blue and yellow, stared up at him full of shock and fear. 

“you’re… a cat?” Luigi asked, bewildered.

“nyea”

“Pussy Clown” Bimb Boo giggled.

“Nyo I’m just a cat”

Luigi sighed. “yeah and you’re a clown, so Bimb Boo is right, what he didn’t mention though”

Luigi gave Dimentio a swift kick to his stomach.

“is that you’re a complete and utter deranged freak!”

“Nyo! I’m changed, I pwomise mew! I’ve also changed quite literally, as in I’ve been cuwsed to be a cat! Nya!”

“I’m sorry how did you manage to get yourself cursed?” Luigi questioned.

“so I ran into this dog wizard nyamed Barkolomew and I accidentally mewssed up his work. So he got weawwy mad at me and cuwsed me to become a cat, meeewww” He finished.

“let me get this straight… a dog turned you into a furry?”

“nyeap”

“what the FU-”

Cackletta phased in through the ceiling in her default model pose, being a T-Pose, her animations were not loading.

“Luigi” She continued. “Go to detention”

“NO! NUH-UH! I’M GONNA DEAL WITH THIS CLOWN AND GET RID OF HIM!”

“Luigi you’re not allowed to murder on school grounds”

“THEN I WILL DRAG HIS FURRY ASS OFF SCHOOL GROUNDS AND KILL HIM THERE”

“Detention first”

“OH FOR FU-“

“two periods of Detention Luigi.”

“FINE!!” He yelled at her and stormed off to detention.

Once Detention was over Luigi did as he said. He stormed into his fourth class, grabbed Dimentio, and took him away and off of school grounds. All while he was doing this Dimentio was screaming for help and Bimb Boo hastily followed them. When they were off school grounds Luigi transformed and became a magical girl again. He pressed the end of his wand against Dimentio’s head and it began to glow.

“Ai no taME N-“

“STOP!”

Luigi didn’t take his eyes off Dimentio, but still addressed Bimb Boo.

“what?”

“you can’t kill him! That’s flat out illegal!”

“yeah well, Bimb Boo, he did a lot of illegal things too! I mean, he blew up the school! That’s extremely illegal!”

“Luigi two wrongs don’t make anything right especially murder and blowing things up!”

“I don’t care! He needs to die!”

The gem on the wand began to glow.

“AI NO TAM-“

A new voice came screeching!

“FUUUUURRRYYYYYYYYY!!!”

BONK! Luigi was hit on the head with something and he fell over. Dimentio quickly got away from him and someone, another magical girl, landed next to him!

“Fink Rats! Fawful will not let you have the hurting or killing of Dimentio!! Kyahahaha!”

“Fawful?!” Bimb Boo cried out in surprise. “You’re a Magical Girl too?! How?! Only with enough love can you become one!”

“Fawful’s love for the one being named Dimentio was enough for Fawful to become a girl of magicalness!!” Fawful Giggled.

“WHAT?!” 

“NYAAAA?!!” 

“kyahehehe! With Fawful’s magics I will be taking you fink rats DOWN!! Dimentio is being MINE!!!”

“OH NO A YANDERE!!” Bimb Boo shrieked.

“n-nyaa…. S-Sugoi…”

“EEHHH?!”

“furu?” Fawful cocked his head at Dimentio.

“nyaaa so cool… mew’re pwotecting me!” His eyes are sparkling. “that’s… so hot puuurrrr”

Fawful gasps and Bimb Boo stares. Luigi sits up suddenly and just stares between Dimentio and Fawful. 

“Fawful… is being hotness to Dimentio?”

“nyes!! Sugoi! Kawaii!! Nya! Puurrr!”

Bimb Boo looked at Luigi.

“is this actually happening? Are they gonna date…?”

“I dunno Bimb Boo but I’m scared”

“me too”

Fawful giggled and clapped his hands.

“Would perhaps Dimentio like to be being Fawful’s yaoi OTP boyfriend?”

“nyaaa! Nyes! I would!!”

“I have happiness!!”

And they KISSED! Ew. So because now Fawful and Dimentio are dating there is no longer a conflict and everything is resolved…. Right?

Not according to the fella in black and green who lurks in the shadows of her majesty…


End file.
